In the past, identification of bulk flowable materials was accomplished by visual identification. Subtle distinctions, involving traits not readily visible to the human senses, were generally not drawn. Today, however, handlers of bulk flowable materials are increasingly being called upon to make fine distinctions related to the materials they are handling. Consequently, there exists a need to provide ready identification of a material""s specific trait or traits to those responsible for storing, transporting, processing or otherwise handling the material.
The treatment traditionally given agricultural crops provides one example of the types of practices applicable to bulk flowable materials in general. Previously, intermingling of different varieties of a crop, such as a crop of corn for example, was commonplace in elevators and storage facilities. For example, many different varieties of corn would be accumulated, stored and transported together as one commodity. Each variety was treated as being equivalent to each of the other varieties. There was no need to segregate the varieties to maintain a purity standard or for some other purpose.
Recently, however, the differences between the varieties of a single crop type, for example corn or soybeans, have become significant. In addition, the number of different varieties continue to increase. As a result, a need to identify and segregate the varieties from each other has arisen.
For example, the creation and expanding use of genetically modified organisms (GMOs) have created many significant identification, tracking and segregation issues. Consumer opposition to the inclusion of such crops into the food and processing stream is evident in many countries. For example, Roundup Ready corn varieties, which are widely grown in the United States, have been prohibited from import into the European Community.
Further, economic factors also contribute to the need to identify, track and segregate. Due to the consumer opposition to GMOs, premium prices may be paid for crops that can be demonstrated to be non-GMO crops. In addition, some of the developed varieties have differences significant enough to command a premium price. For example, a high oil corn has been developed that has a higher oil content than xe2x80x9ccommodityxe2x80x9d corn. The higher oil content makes high oil corn a superior product for some applications, such as feed or processing. As a result, a higher price can be obtained for this product.
Crops with genetic modifications or specific traits are often visually indistinguishable from one another. They are also indistinguishable from crops that do not contain the various modifications or traits. Analysis of varying complexity can be performed, using chemical solvents or infrared spectrum photometry for example, to identify a given sample. These tests are performed at a point of transfer, such as at the time of sale, to identify the material being sold.
The testing procedure, however, is time consuming and it disrupts the flow of the material through the processing points. Further, even if a sub-sample has been tested and identified, portions of the remaining lot of the material may have a trait different from that of the sub-sample tested. In addition, current testing practice involves delaying a shipment or truckload of the crop until the testing is complete.
In order to avoid the testing procedure, several handlers use a verification procedure. After testing, the crop is transferred to a holding bin designated for crops of that particular trait or class of traits. Current verification practice entails the signing of a statement by the crop provider or producer that verifies the genetic origin of the crop. The usefulness and accuracy of this system depends in large measure on the truthfulness and accuracy of the verifier. Further, if at any subsequent point, the crop is intermingled with other varieties, the value of the identification will be lost and, if further testing is not performed, uncertainty will be present at each subsequent stage of handling.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved systems, methods and apparatuses for identifying various properties of bulk flowable materials, and in addition, for readily and sufficiently identifying such material at subsequent stages of handling or processing.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for identifying a property of a bulk flowable material.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a marker to identify a characteristic of a bulk flowable material.
It is an advantage of the present invention to enable a particular bulk flowable material to be identified from a plurality of similar but different bulk materials at one or more stages of its handling.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a marker dispenser apparatus capable of dispensing a marker into or onto a bulk flowable material.
It is another feature to utilize a marker dispenser that is located proximate a moving flow of bulk flowable material.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide ready and automatic marking of a bulk flowable material at one or more stages of handling.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a marker media for marking a bulk flowable material.
It is yet another feature to utilize a spool of marker media containing a length of bar code-style indicia that can be clipped off at any point for dispensing a bulk flowable material.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an inexpensive, accurate and reliable manner of providing a marker for a bulk flowable material.
The present invention is a system for marking a bulk flowable material, for example a harvested crop, for later identification. Further, the method and components of the invention permit it to be implemented in a cost effective and, if desired, an at least partially automated manner. The system is useful, for example, for identifying a property of the bulk material that is not otherwise readily apparent.
The invention can also be used to mark a bulk flowable material that may later be located proximate other collected bulk flowable materials. For instance, the system can be used to identify a crop, such as a genetically modified organism or a specific variety, held in a container with crops that are not genetically modified organisms or that are of a different variety. The marked crop can be distinguished from the other crops and the information can be used to separate the marked crop from the other held crops if desired. Further, the identifying information travels with the material it is marking and is available to handlers of the material at later processing, trading or handling stages.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a system for identifying a property of a bulk flowable material.